The Smallest Curtis
by volleyballlover
Summary: Another sister fic (but different) Sophia Curtis is the 7-yr-old sister of the Curtis boys. She's witnessed something that could scare her for life. How will the boys help her? How can she help herself? -Complete-
1. Chapter One: Summer of 1962

_**The Smallest Curtis**_

_**Chapter One**_

Sodapop Curtis stared blankly out into the late night. He loved the cool nights in the middle of July where he could just sit outside and relax. No one was there to bother him. No one was there to push him around. No one was there to fight him. It was just he. All by his lonesome, only to Soda, he didn't feel alone. Memories shielded his loneliness. In his mind things and people and places came into view. It was like a movie…only it was his life.

Summer of 1962

"School's out!" cried Steve Randall as he ran into the small gas station known as the DX. Behind the counter that stood in front of him sat his best friend, Sodapop Curtis. Soda was leaning back reading a magazine and drinking a Pepsi.

"Did ya hear me, man? School's out!" Steve cried once more.

Soda looked up from his magazine. A small grin tugged at his lips before he jumped up and cried, "Woohoo!"

"That's right!" the boys smacked fists. Only one of them felt a sense of sadness at the moment. But he would never show it. He was Sodapop Curtis. He was the happy-go-lucky-boy with the good looks and the sweet charms. Why was he sad? Well maybe it was because his parents had just died a little over three months ago. Maybe it was because he had to work instead of going to school, which was something he had wanted to do. But there was something that was making him sad. Was it the fact that his best friend had something to be happy about and he didn't?

"Soda!" cried a small voice. Instantly both he and Steve looked towards the door to see a small little girl trying to open the _big heavy_ door. Soda walked over with a huge grin on his face and opened the door for his younger sister, Sophia.

"Hey Soapy," Soda picked her up and planted a huge kiss on her chick. A smile enveloped the girl's face as she laughed while Soda spun her around.

"Hi, Pepsi," she laughed as he set her down. The two had their own little nicknames for one another.

"How was your very-last-never-to-be-had-again-last-day-of first grade?" Soda asked making her sound very old. Sophia (known as Sophie or Soapy) only grinned her huge white-toothed smile.

"Utterly fabulous," she replied in an adult sounding voice.

"Sophie Curtis!" cried a boy's voice. Sophie's face instantly turned pale as she turned to face her older brother, Ponyboy. His face was red with furry and his forehead was burning with perspiration. "I told ya to wait for me!"

Sophie's face looked scared. She knew that her brother would never do anything to her but that never stopped her baby-act. "I'm so, so sorry, Pony!" she cried, "I was gonna wait but then I saw Stevie drive by and I decided that I didn't wanna sit there and wait for ya to stop talkin' to Johnny. So I left."

Pony sighed. He knew that his sister was just excited for school to be over. Walking over to the counter he took a sip of his older brother's Pepsi.

"Do you forgive me?" Sophie asked still keeping her baby-face on. Pony nodded in reply causing the little girl to screech with happiness. "Oh I love you, Pony."

Soda and Steve laughed. This was typical Sophie behavior that made everyone laugh. "C'mon, Sophie!" Soda called "Steve wants to show ya the new car we just got today." Smiling, Sophia trailed behind her older brother and his friend-leaving Pony to mind the register.

"This is amazing!" Pony could hear Sophia cry from the back garage where the cars were kept while they were being worked on. He laughed to himself. Looking out the front door of the DX he could see a group of Socs sitting in a red convertible waiting to be served. "Soda!" Pony cried, "So people are here!" Pony failed to mention that they were Socs.

"Comin'," Soda cried as he ran out the garage with Sophie in his arms. Seeing that there was socs sitting in the car he set her down and pushed her to go back inside.

"Can I get a fill?" a tall boy asked. He looked to be about Soda's age and had dark curly hair and soft green eyes.

Soda obeyed the boy's orders, quickly opening the tank and filling it. A soft grin matted his face in hopes of trying to hide his anger that they were on Greaser's turf. If Sophie weren't watching from inside Soda would've had an angry look on his face.

"Thanks, Grease!" the boy cried handing him a one-dollar bill. The four kids in the car laughed hysterically. Why? It was just a stupid name? What's so funny? Soda nodded at the boy as he sped off down the rode. Walking back into the station he found Sophie and Pony looking through a few car magazines.

"Y'all ready to get?" Soda asked. His shift was over in five minutes and he was ready to get home and sleep. For him, work started at ten and ended at five. That was a long day for a boy of sixteen.

Pony and Sophie nodded in unison as they gathered their things and headed towards the door. Soda walked around the garage, "I'm leavin' Steve!" he cried waiting for some kind of reply.

"Okay, man! See ya tomorrow," he replied from under the hood of a truck. Soda revealed a soft smile and walked outside to meet with his little brother and sister. The two looked eager to get home and start their summer vacation.

"Ya ready?" Soda asked as they began to walk home. Luckily the three only lived three blocks from the DX otherwise Soda would have to give Sophie a piggyback.

As the three walked they talked of what to do for the summer and of things that might happen. Soda knew that Pony longed to go take a drive through the country. But what Soda also knew was that Pony expected to see their mother and father there. Pony lived on that dream…

"Pepsi?" Sophie asked as she walked in the middle of her two brothers.

"Yea, Soapy," Soda replied looking down at his four foot two sister.

"Why did you send me inside today when those people in the nice car showed up?" she asked. Pony and Soda shared a glance. They knew that she was speaking of the four Socs that had showed up earlier at the DX.

"Uh…because," Soda tried to think of something to say. "Because I didn't want them customers to try and steal _my_ little sissy!" Soda cried as he picked up her small body and spun her around. Sophie laughed and laughed.

"Home at last," Pony sighed as he walked through the big fence gate that guarded their tiny house. Soda and Sophie took their time getting in the door. Both of them loved to play around and be silly.

"Where y'all been?" Darry asked as they entered the living room. He was standing over the stove sniffing at a pot and turning the heat down a bit. Soda laughed at his tight white shirt that covered him making his muscles stick out more.

"Work," Soda said flatly as he got out two glasses. Sophie went to the fridge to get the chocolate milk. The four Curtis children _loved_ chocolate milk. But only three of them loved chocolate cake. Sophie was the outcast. She _hated _chocolate cake but_ loved _chocolate ice cream. Why? That was just the way it was.

"Last day of first grade," Sophie said casually as she watched her older brother pour the chocolaty liquid into her cup. Soda could see her eyes grow with excitement. Sophie loved to come home and drink chocolate milk with her brothers' home.

"That's right!" Darry cried. "Today was the last day of first grade. How was it?"

Sophie shrugged, "Just like kindergarten only without the cupcakes." All three brothers laughed at her remark. "What's so funny?" she played her baby act. Soda knew that she was growing too old to be acting that way but she was still only seven.

"You are, sweet pie," Darry grinned as he pulled out plates for Pony to set the table with. Sophie grabbed the forks and knives setting three extra places. Two Bit, Johnny, and Steve would all be joining very soon.

Sophie sighed and sat down on her seat at the table. Pony sat down next to her telling Soda and Darry about his last day of school. But of course, Sophie was bored with the conversation. She hated he brothers blabbing on and on about stupid _adult _talk. She liked it better when Two Bit came over and watched _Mickey Mouse_ with her.

"Hello, Curtis family!" bellowed a voice from the front door right before it slammed, only to be opened and slammed two more times.

"TWO BIT!" Sophie cried running up to him. Besides her three brothers, Two Bit was her favorite guy in the world. He would watch her and play with her and take her places. Sophie loved him.

"Soapy!" Two Bit cried as he picked her up and swung her around. "Wasn't today your last day of…what was it?" Two Bit pretended to think, "One hundredth grade?"

Sophie laughed, "No, silly! Today was my last day of _first _grade." Sophie put on a big proud grin and stuck her chest out a bit just to show how old she was.

"WOW!" Two Bit cried, "That's even better than one hundredth grade!" he said shaking her tiny hand. Sophie nodded proudly as she shook with a hard grip.

"Y'all ready to eat?" Darry asked placing a big pot on the table. Two Bit through Sophie over his shoulder and sat her down next to him. Soda and Steve sat down next to one another while Pony and Johnny sat down across from the four. This was the average dinner that went on in the Curtis family residence. And this was the glue of the family…

**_I know, I know I should be working on my other story but please let me explain: I've had this story in my mind for quite a while and until I get it out and on paper I cannot update. But now that it's here I can, lol! Anyway I hope y'all liked and my other story will be updated soon, promise!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Sophie!**_


	2. Chapter Two

_Quick Warning (please READ)- this story will be going in and out from the present age and the past, which is the summer of '62. _

_The Smallest Curtis_

_Chapter Two_

Sodapop took a light sip of beer from his best friend's bottle. He was never one to drink but sometimes-bad things lead to more bad things and you find yourself doing crap that you never thought you'd do.

"Hey, man," Steve, said as he sat down next to his best friend. He knew that Soda was depressed. And it was something he had grown used to. The old Soda was an illusion of the past.

Soda merely grunted a reply. There was no point in speaking. All he wanted was to be alone. But Soda knew that Steve would stop by. He did daily. Steve and Ponyboy were the only two people that ever cared. Darry had died too long ago and Sandy had left his life to rot. Oh Sandy. The thought of her pushed into Soda's mind. Sandy…

Summer of 1962

Sodapop stood in the bathroom doorway looking at his reflection in the mirror. A bottle of grease sat on the sink with his comb right next to it. Beside him sat his partner in crime, Sophie.

"So where are ya and Sandy and Evie and Stevie goin'?" asked small Sophie. Soda knew that she wished that Sophie wanted to come more than anything. She loved Sandy, his girlfriend, and she loved going places with them even more.

"I think we're goin' to the Dingo," Soda replied as he reached for another squirt of grease. Looking over at his small sister he could see the longing in her eyes. "Why don't ya ask if Pony will let ya go to the Nightly Double with him and Johnny and Dally?"

Sophie shook her head; "I don't think he'll want me goin' cause he hates to go 'round with me cause I'm so much smaller." She said with her head down. Soda knew that she looked up to Pony for so much and she loved him with all her heart. "Besides Dally hates little kids like me."

Soda nodded. It was true Dally did hate kids. But he had a special spot for Sophie somewhere in all his icy and snowy heart. "I think he'd let ya come for just one night." Soda replied as he reshaped the new grease into his hair.

Sophie shook her head, "It's all right. I don't want Pony to have to worry 'bout me. I'll just stay home and play with my tea set and watch _I Love Lucy_."

Soda nodded knowing that as soon as he was finished in the bathroom he'd go off and find Ponyboy and _make_ him take Sophie with him to the Nightly Double. Sophie deserved to have a little fun on her first night of summer break and Soda was going to make that it happened.

"All done?" Sophie asked as Soda put down his comb. Soda put on a huge grin and checked his teeth making sure that nothing was stuck in between or any nasty yellow gunk was on them. "Well?" Sophie asked.

Soda nodded as he quickly _threw _(**_thank you, Ale Curtis-Carter_**) Sophie over his shoulder, "I'm all done!" Sophie laughed as Soda ran into the living room lightly swinging her around. Turning to look out the window Soda found Pony and Johnny sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. Here was his chance to have him take Sophie to the movie. "I'll be right back, kiddo. How 'bout ya go set up your tea set so that we can have a little party?" Sophie's face lit up as she ran off to her room.

"Ponyboy," Soda said as he walked outside to the front porch where Pony and Johnny sat. Instantly Pony threw out his cigarette. For whatever reason he hated Soda to see him smoking. Soda didn't know if it ashamed him or if it just made him feel uncomfortable but Pony always put out his cigarette when Soda was around.

"What's up?" Pony asked turning to face his older brother.

"Will ya take Sophie with ya to the Nightly Double tonight?" Soda asked casually, at first. He figured he'd play it slow and then see what Pony's response was.

"No," Pony said firmly. "I ain't takin' her with me. She'll ruin it and then I'll have an awful time." Soda gave Pony a pleading look. Shaking his head Pony added, "Dally hates kids anyway."

Johnny shook his head adding into their conversation (something that shocked Soda), "He likes little Sophie. She's tough and fierce and real quiet 'round 'em so I don't think he'd care."

Pony gave Johnny a _thanks-a-lot _look as he turned back to Soda, "Fine. She can come just as long as she doesn't ruin my night." Soda nodded and put on his huge grin as he walked back inside the house.

"Hey, Soapy," Soda grinned as he walked into her bedroom. Sophie smiled a curved smile in reply as she pretended to pour tea into a cup. Soda could see that she was still a little bit upset that all of her brothers were going out that night and she wasn't. "Guess what?" Sophie looked up at her brother with longing eyes of good news. "Pony's takin' ya to the Nightly Double with Dally and Johnny."

"Really?" Sophie's eyes grew wide as she jumped up from the ground and into her brother's arms, "Yes." Soda whispered into her ear. A loud screech escaped her mouth as Soda threw her up into the air.

It was nearly seven thirty when Soda left with Steve to go pick up Evie and Sandy. Before he left though he explained to Sophie all of the things to watch out for. He didn't want her drifting off from Pony and Johnny and Dally or talking to strangers (especially Socs) or eating too much junk food.

But for Sophie, this was all new territory. Excitement tugged at her body as she fidgeted next to Johnny on the couch. All she could think was _Where is Dally, where is Dally? _And as soon as he arrived Sophie had to do her best to keep her cool.

"Y'all ready?" Dally asked from outside. Johnny and Pony walked towards the door. Sophie thought that meant they were ready so she followed too. "Ya comin' too, rugrat?" Dally asked as Sophie stepped outside. Looking up to the six-foot tall boy with fear in her eyes Sophie nodded. She was always a little afraid of Dally.

"My brother made me bring her," Pony whispered thinking that only Dally and Johnny could hear him but Sophie heard too. With hearing those words she felt like crying. This whole time she had thought that Pony had offered to take her to the Nightly Double. But Soda had forced him.

"Sophie!" yelled Dally. Sophie looked over at the boy who was yelling her name, quickly swallowing her tears, "Ya excited?" Sophie just nodded in reply. Pony could see that something was wrong and he wanted to ask but didn't want to look dumb, so he ignored it.

As soon as they arrived Sophie felt herself getting closer to Pony and Johnny. There were so many people there and so many cars it scared Sophie. Pony and Johnny merely walked right through it. Dally led the four down the back and through a fence hole. Johnny helped Sophie through and the four walked over to the bleachers where they sat and watched some stupid, pointless beach movie. Pony could see that two Soc girls were sitting in front of them and Dally coolly decided to annoy them by placing his feet on the red headed girl's chair. Then he added something nasty that Johnny had to cover Sophie's ears.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap," cried the girl. Pony could tell she was angry. But to Pony, she was good-looking. The way her red hair flowed over her shoulders and the roughness her voice made her seem strong.

Dally merely kept his feet where they were. "Who's gonna make me?"

Pony noticed the other girl whisper something into the red headed girl's ear. The only thing that Pony could hear was the word, _Greaser. _He hated that people labeled them as greasers right away before they even had the chance to get to know them. But then Dally continued his harassments, "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos."

"It's a shame ya can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it," the red headed said coolly.

But that didn't bother Dally one bit, "Y'all ri-

He was cut off by the red head, "Ya better leave us alone or I'll call the cops."

"Oh my, my, my," Dally looked bored, "Ya got me scared to death. Ya should see my record sometime, baby," Dally smiled slyly. "Guess what I been in for?"

"Please be nice and leave us alone," the red headed girl begged, "Won't you please be nice and leave us alone?"

"I'm never nice," Dally replied coolly as he walked over to her, "Wanna coke?"

She shook her head; "I wouldn't drink it if I were thirsting away in the desert!" Dally merely strolled off in reply. "You three," the red head started but noticed Sophie sitting in the middle. She must have figured that since there was a little girl that the two boys wouldn't do anything. "Y'all better be nice."

Pony and Johnny nodded quickly. But little Sophie took this as her time to be social, "Don't worry 'bout ol' Dally. He's a fart," this made the two girls laugh. "I'm a' scared of him too. But he won't hurt ya unless you hurt him. He's like a snake. If ya provoke him he'll hurt ya." The two girls smiled at this gibberish that Sophie was going on and on about. Pony could feel his ears get hot. Before Pony knew it the two girls had invited the threesome to come up and sit with them. Pony and Cherry got lost in a little conversation while Sophie talked with Marcia. Johnny merely listened to each.

Sophie noticed in the side of her eye Two Bit come up behind them. She decided to let the others get scared while she just played happy.

Before long Sophie had fallen asleep on Pony's shoulder. She didn't remember anything else until she woke up….

_**Leaving y'all with a little cliffy, Hehe! No worries though I'll be updating soon. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed. The events of the book will take place only I will add a few curveballs in of my own.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sophie. I do not own any Outsiders character!**_

_**Thanks to all that reviewed! I love you guys!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_Here we go again:_

_Chapter Three_

Soda looked back over the area of land. It was mid spring and all he was doing was sitting around drinking. What else could he do though? He had nowhere to go. Everyone who had loved him (besides Pony and Steve) had died.

Leaning into his chair he thought about the night that changed his life. The night of sadness…

Summer of 1962

Sophie awoke to the sounds of yelling. It was Darry who was yelling. "Where in the tarnation have ya 'been, Ponyboy Curtis?" he yelled from the bathroom. Sophie plugged her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated it when her brother yelled. "I couldn't even call the cops, Pony! They'd put you three in a home so fast it'd make your head spin!"

"Stop it, Darry!" Sophie heard Soda scream. And then…a loud crash. Everything else was just a huge blur to Sophie. Door slamming. People screaming. Running. The Park. Socs. Drowning. Blood. Police. Interviews. The gang. Pure Silence.

Two Days Later

Soda sat somberly behind the counter at the DX station. His little sister sat in a corner staring into cyberspace. Sophie had become a nothing. A dot. She was scared.

Ponyboy and Johnny hadn't been home in two days. Johnny had murdered some Soc. Johnny? Why? What was so awful that would lead to killing someone? And the worst part: Sophie had seen the whole thing.

Sophie hadn't spoken since that night two days ago. She hadn't eaten either. At night Soda would sit up with her and watch her stare out the window. She had seen something that no one else had seen. She had seen Johnny stab the Soc. Of course, police were all over her, asking her questions and alibis and people who were involved. But she didn't have the answers. She was only seven for God's sake. She could barely master multiplication let alone give answers to such an awful crime scene. Sure, she had seen it all. But had she understood it all? Soda didn't think so.

"Hey, buddy," Steve said as he walked in. Soda noticed Sophie's head popped up a bit at the sound of a human voice. But nothing was said. She didn't say a word. "Still not talkin'?" Steve asked looking over at the little body.

Soda nodded in reply, "She won't eat. She won't sleep. She won't talk. Not even to Two Bit or me. She just sits around staring." Soda sighed deeply. "I can hear her crying at night sometimes. She knows something. She needs t-

"You need to go home, man," Steve interrupted. "Sophie needs someone to talk to. Even if she doesn't talk back she needs someone talking to her." He looked back at Sophie. "And I think you're the man that needs to talk to her."

Soda nodded, "Thanks, Steve." Steve nodded in reply as he fished his car keys out of his pocket and gave them to his friend. "Take her somewhere. Talk to her. Don't give up…no matter what."

Walking towards his little sister Soda could feel the tension. She was reliving that night over and over and over again in her mind. "C'mon, baby. We're gonna take a ride," Soda said as he picked her up and carried her out to Steve's truck.

Instead of driving her home, though, Soda drove to the place of the murder. Maybe she'd talk then. Maybe Soda could get something out of her. Parking by the old willow tree he could see the fear in Sophie's eyes. She could remember every detail of that night but she wouldn't say a word about it.

"Baby, will you tell me what happened?" Soda asked quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. At first, Sophie tensed up a bit, but then she calmed down. "Please, Soapy." Soda begged. "I can help ya, honey. I'm right here. I'm listening," Soda whispered into her ear.

Sophie sighed a deep breath and began talking. Soda was so shocked that he had gotten her talking that at first he wasn't listening. But then it hit him that Sophie's sweet voice was working and speaking.

"I remember waking up to the sounds of Darry yellin'. At first I didn't know that we was home 'cause I fell asleep at the movie. But then I heard Darry screamin' at Pony and I realized that I was home. I remember closing my eyes and hearing a smack…and then running. I was barely awake when I saw Pony runnin' so I followed. I had no clue where we was goin' but I followed anyway. Pony was crying real hard and…and…" Sophie's eyes began to tear up, "And Johnny was there sleeping in the lot. He and Pony were talkin' and Pony made it sound like he wanted to go away but Johnny talked him into just takin' a walk 'round the park and then goin' home. Johnny picked me up and we walked over to the big spider. T-the boys talked for a little while with a smoke and I fell asleep on Johnny's shoulder. I-it was then t-that they showed up. T-they were mad for some reason…I don't know…but they started fighting…" Sophie broke into a bunch of sobs. Soda grabbed her weak body in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, baby," he whispered. Instantly he felt bad for taking her here. "I'm right here, sugar. No one's gonna hurt ya." Her sobs softened a bit but Soda knew that she still needed to get it all out. She was scared to be at the park.

"Do you wanna finish?" Soda asked softly. Either way but eventually she would have to finish. Her system needed to be cleared from all that she had seen and felt.

Sophie nodded as she began talking once again, "T-they took Ponyboy to the fountain. Three of 'em dunked his head under and one of 'em poured beer on him when they let him up for air. Another one was jumpin' on Johnny. And then the one that was pourin' beer on Pony came after me. He tried to smack my head on the cement but someone smacked him…. And then there was blood everywhere. The other boys ran off and Pony pulled me out from under the boy. I had blood all over my back. Since Pony was all wet Johnny gave me his t-shirt. And then Pony…. Pony told me to run home. So I ran." Sophie swallowed hard and Soda knew that it was over. That was everything that had happened that night. Johnny had killed the Soc in Pony and Sophie's defense. That boy could have killed Sophie. But Johnny had saved her. And Sophie knew that.

"Can we go home?" Sophie asked. Soda nodded as he sat her down in the passenger's seat and drove home.

"Where y'all been?" Darry asked as they pulled up. Sophie had fallen asleep in the car and Darry pulled her out and laid her to sleep on the couch in between Two Bit and Steve.

"We went to the park," Soda said catching Darry's attention. "She told me what happened." Tears glossed Soda's eyes. "They tried to kill her, Darry. They tried to kill 'em all. Johnny only killed the one boy 'cause he was about to slam Sophie into the cement."

Darry's cold, bitter look turned into a sweet loving brother as he embraced his little brother in a hug. Tears embellished both boys' eyes as they hugged.

From the living room Two Bit and Steve watched as the two brothers shared a moment. It was sad that something so awful had happened but it was beautiful how they bonded.

The phone's ringing interrupted the moment. "Hello," Two Bit answered before it could wake up Sophie.

"Hello. This is Ann Marie Welter. Is Mr. Darryl Curtis available?" asked a polite voice from the other end.

"Yes, ma'am. Just one moment," Two replied as he handed the phone to Darry. "It's some woman askin' for ya." Darry nodded as he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Curtis. This is Ann Marie Welter from Tulsa Memorial. We have your brother, Ponyboy, here with us." Darry sighed a deep breath of relief.

"Is he okay?" Darry asked.

"He's fine." The woman sighed. "But I'm afraid his friend, Johnny, is hurt pretty bad. You might want to come get him."

"We'll be right there," Darry, replied, "Thank you, Miss Welter."

"You're welcome. Pony will be waiting," she said as she hung up.

"What's goin' on, Darry?" Two Bit asked.

"They've found Pony and Johnny at the hospital. Pony's fine but Johnny ain't. We gotta go get him. He's probably scared to death." Soda and the others nodded as they made a move towards the door.

_**There was chapter three and there's drama already! Haha…that's what I'm all about. Hope y'all liked and please R&R!**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**Ale Curtis-Carter: DON'T feel bad at all. You helped me from making that mistake twice!**_

_**Whatgracehasgiven: Was this a good update? Lol.**_

_**x-CelluloidTears-x: I'm glad you like. Thanks so much for all of your reviews…I totally appreciate them! You are such an awesome fan…you have no idea how much that means to me. ;)**_

_**Miru Amai- thanks!**_

_**Darkdestiny2000: I can't say if they're going to die yet but you'll find out…hehe!**_

_**Margaret Ames: it's okay and don't worry about your new story (I don't think you'd copy me, you're too good to copy). I love ya and thanks so much! (Get that new story out…I wanna read it!)**_

_**Dreamer for lyf: No worries…anyway I have some more ideas for your story that I hope you like. Here's one that was just a thought: what if we added a sister to Tex and Mace's life? If don't like it we don't have to use it. I just had a dream about it the other night and thought maybe…but I have more ideas that don't include a sister…so drop a line! Lol ;)**_


	4. Chapter Four

_Here we go_:

_The Smallest Curtis _

_Chapter Four_

Sodapop laid in bed that night trying to think of that memorable day when he, Darry, and Sophie had gone to pick up the boys. Turning onto his side he remembered that Sophie wouldn't say a word on their way to the hospital. She was scared…

Summer of 1962

Darry drove quickly down the rode. Behind him drove Steve with Soda and Two Bit and Sophie. All three knew that they had to drive separately because Darry was going to have to rush up to the room.

In Steve's car everybody was pure silent. Two Bit was trying to comfort poor Sophie and her everlasting set of tears. She was afraid of what was ahead of her. She knew that Johnny was hurt badly…was it because of her?

"It's going to be okay, baby," Two Bit whispered in her ear as he held her. But Sophie didn't hear the words. She heard the cries of Johnny in pain. She heard the fear of Ponyboy up in the hospital. "C'mon, honey. Calm down." Two Bit cried as he held her tighter.

Up in the front Soda tried to maintain himself. Tears scratched at his eyes. He wanted to cry so badly. He wanted to let it all out. But he couldn't. He had to stay strong in front of Sophie. He _had_ to.

"We're here," Steve said as he parked. As Two Bit carried Sophie out of the back seat he could see Darry waiting by the entrance of the emergency room. Why? Wasn't he going up to see them? Wasn't he going to make sure that everything was going to be okay?

"Darry!" Soda yelled running over to him. Sophie could see her two older brothers talking from Two Bit's arms. And then she say something that she never thought she could ever see…the two of them crying. And I mean literally crying. Sophie felt her body go numb _Darry and Soda are crying. What have I done? What did I do that was so horrible? _

Two Bit and Steve both received the same view as Sophie. The two Curtis boys crying. Both boys. This was crazy. Darry was superman. Superman _never_ broke down. Right? But every person has a braking point…even Superman.

"C'mon, Sophie," Steve said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance. She needed to be in the moment with her two brothers. She needed to be with her two brothers during this moment.

Leading her to two teary-eyed boys, both engulfed her in a hug. All three of them had something in common: they were scared. And I don't mean of what was behind those doors in that hospital. I mean they were scared of what the world had in store for them. This moment got all three of them thinking: will we always be together? Will we always have food? Will we always have money? Will we always be the Curtis'?

"It's okay," Darry finally gave up on crying. Instantly he went from this complete softy to his normal ice and cold self. This hurt the other two but this was their brother. He had to be like that if he wanted to keep watch of three kids.

Riding up the elevator with Steve and Two Bit the three Curtis' waited nervously for those doors to open. As soon as they did Soda plunged out and ran down the hall. Two Bit and Steve followed closely behind. But Sophie and Darry waited a few seconds.

"Do you think I'm a bad brother, Sophie?" Darry asked in a frightened tone. This was the first time Darry was actually afraid of what was going to happen.

Sophie shook her head, "I don't, Darry. I think you're the best brother a girl could have." She put on a small half smile as Darry picked her up and walked out of the elevator.

As the two walked up to Pony and Soda and the others Sophie felt a burst of happiness in her stomach. Sure, this was the worst moment in her life. But she realized that even if it's the lowest time in her life she has three brothers to watch her, to love her.

"Ponyboy," Darry said quietly as he took him into his embrace. He was different now. He was blonde. Sophie stood by Sodapop, watching her two brothers hug. She loved her three brothers. And they loved her.

"Soapy," Pony said happily as he picked her up in a hug. As low as he was right then and there he felt somewhat happy. Sophie was there. This innocent little girl who probably barely understood what was happening. But somehow she made everything okay.

"I missed you, Pony," Sophie whispered in her big brother's ear. Pony felt tears of joy and sadness run down his ashy cheeks as the two others joined in the big family hug. For the first time since their parents had died Pony felt whole again. He felt like his mother and father were actually there too.

After their embrace ended Darry wandered off with Two Bit to try and get some information on Dally and Johnny. Steve and Soda sat around with Sophie and Pony. They were all worried about Johnnycakes and Dally. But there was nothing they could do but worry.

"I want Johnny to be okay," Sophie whispered in Soda's ear. Soda nodded as he draped his arm around his little sister's body. She was slightly trembling. _Poor baby. _

Pony fell asleep on Soda's shoulder on the opposite side. He hadn't had a real night of sleep in a long time. He was drained from all of the worry and fear. This was something that Pony had never thought he'd have to experience.

"C'mon y'all. We're goin' home," Darry said as he and Two Bit returned. Both boys had defeated looks on their faces. Soda knew that they couldn't find out any information because _they weren't family. _But they were family! They were Johnny and Dally's family. They loved both boys…no matter what.

That night as they drove home Soda could hear Sophie in that back of Steve's car lightly singing a small tune to herself:

We're just ordinary people  
_We don't know which way to go  
'Cause we're just ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow  
This time we'll take it slow  
Take it slow  
This time we'll take it slow _

_(Written by John Legend: Ordinary People)_

There was chapter Four, which was a chapter that I was rather pleased with if I do say so myself. I don't know but I liked writing this chapter the best out of all the other ones of the story. I felt like there was bonding (and I love it when siblings bond, it's so cute!). Anyway here are my thanks:

_**x-CelluliodTears-x: it's funny that you say the music helped make it seem more dramatic because I always write to music. It helps me think and sometimes the lyrics give me ideas. This may seem somewhat stupid but for this chapter I wrote the song Ordinary People by John Legend. And I've listened to it like three million times in a row…but I never get tired of it. Lol. You probably think I'm a freak with a capitol 'F'. **_

_**Margaret Ames**_

_**Miru Amai**_

_**OTHLover04**_

_**Goldengreaser**_

_**Darkdestiney2000: right now I can't reveal anything about what happens to Sophie or Johnny or Dally or anyone else because I'm not exactly sure. But I can say that this is not your typical happy ending. **_

_**WhatGraceHasGiven: You ROCK, girl. Literally! I mean you are just so inspiring to me and I think you are just so awesome…YOU NEED TO UPDATE the Jennie Cade series otherwise you will sixty million emails in your inbox saying how good the story is and how you NEED TO UPDATE (ring a bell, lol)**_

_**Dreamer for lyf: I know this story is pretty sad and it will have it's up's and down's throughout the whole thing…. but prepare for a tearjerker. Anyway are you almost ready with the story? If you need me to write more I can. I just can't wait to get it out there, lol!**_


	5. Chapter Five

_Here we go_:

_The Smallest Curtis_

_Chapter Five_

Soda woke up the next morning. Another day was going by without his family. He was alone in this house with no one but himself. He was scared of what was outside of the house. He had already lost so much…

Summer of 1962

Sophie lay down in her bed trying to fall asleep. But her mind was elsewhere. It was looking through the ceiling, up to her parents for guidance. She had been through some pretty bad stuff over the last few days. And the picture of that soc's dead boy seemed to rein her mind. She was afraid of that moment. It was the time that had scared her for life.

But if her parents were still alive she knew that she'd feel better. She wouldn't feel so scared and freaked out. Her mother would know exactly how to make her feel better.

With the light of her night-light she turned onto her side and looked over at the picture of her with her parents on her nightstand. They were so happy in that picture. Her parents had taken all three of them on a trip to horse country (Kentucky) to watch the Derby from the backside since they couldn't afford to really buy tickets to the Derby. The picture was taken on a fence in front of Church Hill Downs, where the Derby takes place.

Tears streamed down Sophie's face. That was the furthest she'd been away from home and the best time she'd ever had in her life. She missed those little moments.

Sitting up, Sophie walked into Soda and Pony's room. Whenever Sophie missed their parents she'd go and sleep with Soda and Pony.

Looking into the dark room Sophie searched for an entrance to the bed. But all she could feel was someone's foot and someone snoring. Climbing over someone's foot and pushing away someone's body Sophie crawled in between the two bodies.

"Sophie?" mumbled someone. Instantly Sophie sat straight up.

"Yea," she replied warily. She was a little freaked out at whom it could be since it was so late and everyone was asleep.

"What are ya doin' in here?" asked the voice. To Sophie, it sounded like Ponyboy but he and Soda sounded so much alike that she could have been wrong.

"I…uh…I'm…" Sophie felt tears roll down her cheeks. Grabbing the body that was talking to her she buried her head inside their chest. "I got scared." She mumbled.

"Oh, honey," they voice said as he tightened his grip around Sophie. "It's okay, sweetie." Sophie knew then that it was neither Sodapop nor Pony. It was Darry.

"Darry?" Sophie asked in a shocked tone. She couldn't believe that she had wandered into the wrong room. How was that possible? Sophie knew where every room in the house was.

"I'm right here, honey," Darry said as he rocked her back and forth. It had been so long since Sophie had gone to Darry. When she was younger she always looked to Darry for everything. He was her super hero. But as he grew closer to college the two grew apart.

"I just got scared," Sophie said in between tears. "I miss Mommy and Daddy." Sophie could have continued on with her worries but she decided not to. She decided that she'd just try to let it go…as hard as it would be.

"C'mon, Soapy. Let's go get some chocolate milk," Darry said as he carried her into the kitchen. Sophie sat at the table waiting for her brother to pour the cold chocolaty milk. She loved to sit with her brother (usually Sodapop) and drink chocolate milk.

"Ya know," Darry started after a gulp of milk, "I gave ya the nickname, Soapy." Sophie almost chocked on her milk. Darry had never really formally addressed her as Soapy. Only Soda had.

"You did?" Sophie asked.

"Yea. When you were born Soda and I were thinking of names to call ya when we found out that your name was Sophia. Soda came up with S.C. and Stripes and I came up with Soapy and Slurp. We decided to go with Soapy because Mom and Dad felt that it went best with your looks." Darry smiled a bit at the end, thinking of his mother's face. "She was beautiful, Sophie."

Sophie nodded in agreement. "She looked like _Barbie_." Darry laughed. Sure, you could say that their mother resembled _Barbie _on some levels with her slim figure and sandy blonde hair. But she wasn't perfect. Take school for example, she never did well in school. That's where Soda gets his brain. Darry and Pony got their father's brains.

"She does in a way," Darry laughed at the sound of footsteps. Sophie looked over to see Sodapop walking into the kitchen. He was dressed in only his boxers (since he loved to walk around naked).

"What's goin' on, folks?" he asked as he took down another glass from the cabinet and poured himself some milk. Sitting down next to Sophie he gulped down half of the glass.

"Just talkin' 'bout Sophie's nickname," Darry replied receiving a laugh from Sodapop. Soda knew that he was the only one who ever used the nickname. Darry grew out of the silliness of nicknames a long time ago.

"I 'member when ya came up with that nickname," Soda grinned as he finished his milk. Darry nodded in reply as he took another gulp of his milk. Sophie sat silently as the two boys reminisced on their childhood experiences.

**I know that chapter was a little stupid (and SHORT), I'm so sorry. But I'm saving the drama for the next chapter, Hehe. Anyway here are my thanks:**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**

**Merry**

**Miru Amai: I not going to tell what happens…you'll find out!**

**Jojor**

**Ale Curtis-Carter: I know, I'm changing it a bit. Thanks though!**

**x-CelluliodTears-x: me too! I always listen to it when I'm doing my homework…I can't concentrate without it (kind of weird, huh). Yea my Dad gets mad at me all the time for it too (same with my mom). And no worries, I love long reviews!**

**OTHlover04**

**Dreamer for lyf: Can't wait to read chapter 2 (will you send it to me before you post it, please). Anyways…thanks!**

**Goldengreaser: oh thank you! I know I love foreshadowing (and you're right with the people dieing). Let's just say there will be some heartache. Thanks! **

**Darkdestiny2000: you got the exact point that I was trying to make! Ten brownie points for you (okay never mind, lol). Anyway I'm glad someone understood what I was trying to say. Thank you so much. And I agree with the happy ending thing…but sometimes it's fun to end with a twist. Hehe!**

**Margaret Ames: thank you so much! I love your new story…it's so good! **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Summer of 1962

The next morning Darry, Soda, and Steve rushed off to work leaving Two Bit to watch Sophie and Ponyboy. Since all three of them were worried sick about Johnny and Dally they decided to go and visit them at the hospital. Though the three had been greatly discouraged the last time they had been there, which was only the night before, they came up with a scheme that involved little Sophie playing as Dally's kid sister. Though it was very unbelievable the nurses wouldn't know the difference.

"Put on some tears," Two Bit whispered in Sophie's ear as they walked into the hospital. Instantly, Sophie's eyes filled up with tears as they came upon the nurse's station.

"Hello," the nurse frowned at the two boys. Pony snickered in the back of the two greasers. He didn't want to ruin Sophie's act by socking the ol' hag that was known as a nurse.

"We're lookin' for Dallas Winston," Two Bit said politely. He didn't want to ruin any chances of not getting in.

The nurse's face went from a frown to a dreaded look of fear, "Why would you be looking for that hood?" she asked motioning towards the little girl in his arms, "Besides we can't let you in to see him. You're obviously not immediate family."

Two Bit leaned closer to the desk to whisper, "Actually ma'am, this is his younger sister, Melinda. She hasn't seen her brother since his accident and won't eat or sleep until she sees him."

"The poor thing," the nurse gave into Sophie's soft eyes that were now filled with tears. To Pony, his sister was really doing a good job of faking. He didn't know that Sophie was so good at fooling people.

"He is in room 122," the nurse sighed as she pointed down the hall.

"Thank you, ma'am," Two Bit said as he walked down the hallway with Sophie still in his arms. Pony dawdled along behind the two, taking one last look at the nurse's nametag _Emily Stouffer. _

"Get over here, Pony!" Two Bit whispered in anger. He didn't want the three to get kicked out just because Pony couldn't move. He was already blocking three nurses with a patient.

"Sorry," Pony said as he walked into Dally's room. He found Sophie sitting in a wheelchair trying to ignore the fact that she was seeing a guy in his underwear for the first time (well a guy in his underwear that wasn't in her family).

"How'd y'all get in here?" Dally bellowed as Two Bit and Pony came in. Two Bit plastered a huge smirk on his face.

"Little Soapy over here pretended to be your kid sis. She did a damn good job too. Didn't ya, Soapy?" Two Bit looked over at Sophie who plastered a huge grin on her face.

"Damn straight," she replied. They received a stifled laugh from Dally.

"Didn't know Darry allowed her to cuss," Dally laughed.

"He don't," pony interceded, "She's just tryin' to impress ya." Sophie's face turned bright crimson but she didn't look at either of the boys.

"Ya got a cancer stick, Two Bit?" Dally asked Two Bit. He nodded and handed him one from his pack. "How Johnny doin'?"

Pony shrugged, "We haven't seen him yet." Dally nodded as he lit up his cigarette. Looking over to where Soapy had been sitting he found that she was gone. "Where'd the pipsqueak go?"

Two Bit and Pony shrugged as they looked around seeing that Sophie was nowhere in sight. "Shit!" Two Bit mumbled to himself as he walked outside the hallway. He began walking down a few doors until he heard a soft voice.

"Hi, Johnny," Two Bit instantly knew that it was Sophie. He walked right into the room but wished he hadn't. He saw Johnny. He was laying on his stomach with burns and cuts all over him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"We've missed you," Sophie could tell that Johnny couldn't talk back but she continued rambling on and on about silly things going on like the rumble that was about to happen that night and how she and Two Bit and Pony had snuck into the hospital. Johnny had tried to laugh a few times but he had a hard time catching his breath.

"Sophie," Two Bit said awkwardly, "C'mon, Honey. We're not allowed in here." Sophie's smile turned into a frown as she whispered something to Johnny and ran off next to Two Bit.

"What did you tell him?" Two Bit asked as they walked back into Johnny's room.

Sophie stifled a yawn, "Nothing you need to know." Two Bit laughed.

As they waited for the bus that afternoon Sophie seemed shifty. Pony had a small fever but still insisted on fighting that evening and Sophie seemed a bit discouraged. She knew that she'd have to either stay home with one of the gang members (which would probably be Darry) or tag along with the guys. Either one she did not look forward too.

**Okay I know this was short but I've got something coming that will make all of you very sad…at least I think it will. It's coming in the next chapters so brace yourselves!**


	7. Chapter Seven

_Here we go_:

_The Smallest Curtis _

_Chapter Seven_

Sophie sat in her father's old armchair looking through a magazine. Though she could only read a few words, here and there, she was greatly fascinated with the pictures of all of the models and nice looking boys. She liked the clothes that they wore and the poses they sported. In her mind that pictured herself posing in nice clothing and having a serious look on her face. That'd be easy for her.

"Soapy," Soda cried as he walked through the door. Sophie didn't take her eyes off of the magazine. She was fascinated with it. The people inside looked so stylish and interesting. Sophie liked it. "Soapy!" Soda cried once again as he picked her out of the armchair and sat her down in his lap. As this occurred the magazine was tossed up into the air and ripped on the landing.

"Soda!" Sophie complained, "I was looking through that magazine. Now it's ruined." Her eyes looked sad and Soda instantly felt bad. There weren't many things that his sister liked to look at or play with. But when she found something she liked the boys tried not to ruin it for her.

"Sorry, Soapy," Soda said as he walked over to the magazine. It was an old issue of _Seventeen _that their mother had kept from when she was a girl. He didn't know that it had such value until it was broken…whoops.

Sighing Soda tried to make up for what he had done but Sophie didn't forgive him. She stalked off into her room and fell onto her bed. She knew that she was overreacting a bit but it wasn't just the ripped magazine that was bothering her. She had seen what bad shape that Johnny was in. It killed her. And it got her thinking…what it her brothers come home looking like that from the rumble. Sophie still didn't know where Johnny and Pony had gone and she dared not to ask. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to remember that night. It was too painful for her.

"Sophie?" knocked Soda. His voice was full of sympathy and Sophie knew it.

"Yea," she replied wearily.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Sophie walked over to her door and opened it allowing her brother to come in. Soda was calm and didn't say much, at first. He just sat down next to her on her bed.

No words were exchanged. Sophie didn't feel like talking. And Soda was trying to think of something to say. He didn't know what to say.

"Two Bit said that you and Pony and him went to see Dally today," Soda said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Sophie nodded in reply. "He said that you pretended to be Dally's kid sister. Said ya did a darn good job of pretending to cry." Sophie cracked a small smile at this and nodded. "Also said that ya talked to Johnny."

Sophie lowered her head to the ground. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Poor innocent Johnny. She hated the fact that he was in the hospital because she loved him. And it made her sad to see people she loved in pain.

"I know it probably hurt ya real bad to see him like that, Sophie," Soda said softy, tears appearing in his eyes. He and Steve had gone by after work to try and see him, pretending to be his cousins. They finally got in. And the way he looked really spooked the two of them. Soda could only imagine what it had been like for his little sister.

Swallowing hard he continued, "Johnny was sayin' that ya talked to him for a bit. He couldn't talk much but by the way he sounded he seemed really happy that you had stopped by." Sophie nodded. In all truth she was happy that she had found him. Though she hated the way he looked, he was still good old Johnny.

"Sophie," Soda said softly as he noticed her eyes tear up, "I'm so sorry that ya had to see him like that. But I'm so happy that ya cheered him up. He seemed to happy at the sound of your voice." Sophie's eyes watered up even more. He was glad for only one reason. She had allowed him to do something. She didn't want to allow him to do this particular thing but by the way he looked she knew that it would be better for him. He was already in so much pain. What she had asked him to do would make all of that pain go away.

"Guys," Darry interrupted, "We gotta get ready if we wanna rumble tonight." Soda's face lit up at the sound of a rumble. Running off behind Darry he left his sister in her room to think.

Sophie thought about death. She wondered where people went when they passed away. Was it heaven? Was it outer space? Was it a land where everything was perfect? Sophie tried to picture where her parents had gone. She tried to picture them in a nice place where they could watch over her and her brothers. She wondered: were they happy?

A little while later Sophie evolved from her room and watched the boys get ready for the 'rumble'. In the pit of her stomach she felt nerves rumbling for them. She hated the idea of her brothers getting punched.

"So where is pipsqueak goin' while we're gone?" Steve asked as he lifted a weight. Soda shrugged and looked to Darry for the answer.

"I asked Dally if she could stay with him at the hospital," Darry replied as he pulled on his tight black t-shirt. Sophie laughed at what a braggart her brother was. He loved to show off his muscles in any way, shape, or form.

"All right," Soda said as Pony came out of the bathroom. He was in a cold sweat from his fever but was trying to play it off as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't think ya should be fightin' Pony," Darry complained. He didn't want his little brother to get any sicker. Plus he was looking a lot weaker these days. He had lost a lot of weight while he was gone.

"Awe, c'mon Darry! Let the boy fight!" Soda complained. He wanted his little brother there with him.

Darry agreed just as long as he stayed close to him and made sure not to fight anyone too much larger than himself. Pony agreed.

As all this was happening Sophie sat patiently on the couch waiting for someone to take her to the hospital. She wanted to see Johnny again since Dally would probably break out and go fight.

"C'mon, Soapy. I'm takin' ya over to the hospital," Soda said as he and Steve rode out to his car.

Soda's Day 

Looking out over the back porch Soda remembered that night. Every day he'd remember that day. It was a day that changed his life. Forever….

Next chapter, I swear! I didn't want to include the complete drama yet but I'll probably write it tonight. The next chapter will most likely be the last we see of the past (unless I decide to add one extra part) but I do warn you: it's going to get sad. 

**Thank you to all that reviewed:**

**Two BitGortez**

**Darkdestiny2000- did you figure out what she said to him? If not I will be revealing it in the next chapter…no worries. **

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**

**Miru Amai- your review had me cracking up! Lol. **

**x-CelluliodTears-x: oh I'm so glad that you like Sophie. I love her too (even though I made her up). She based a lot on my little sister and little cousin. They have really helped me a lot in making her character. **

**Ale Curtis-Carter**

**Dreamer for lyf- ya do, do ya? Well this twist took a lot out of me so I don't know…lol :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Here is a VERY sad chapter, I do warn you. So have the tissue box ready.**

**I strongly thank the author Erinskie for helping me so greatly with this chapter. She wrote some parts of this chapter and added to the plot. She is one of the best authors that I have ever met and I love her stories. If you like Curtis sister fics, read her stories! They are so awesome. And trust me, she can teach you A LOT in writing. So to Erinskie, I thank you for all of your help. You have improved my writing for the better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Sophie. **

**The Smallest Curtis **

**_Chapter Eight_**

Watching Dally pace around his room was making little Sophie nervous. She was sitting on his bed trying to be calm about the whole situation of the rumble. She could hear Dally mumbling to himself about how he should be out there fighting to protect his friends and defend his turf. But he wasn't. He was sitting inside _Tulsa Memorial Hospital_ trying to recuperate from his small burn on his left arm.

"I should be there. I should be fighting," Dally mumbled to himself over and over again. Sophie watched as he maneuvered back and forth. She was growing apprehensive just sitting there watching him. She knew that the more he thought about it, the bigger urge he would get to go fight. And then she would be forced to tag alone and… and… she didn't know what.

So Sophie decided to leave the room. She decided to go and visit Johnny. That was what she needed. She needed to see Johnny. He was quiet and loving, not fierce and active like Dally. Sophie knew that his accident had somehow changed him, for the better. He was somehow not so into fighting (not that he really was before) but to Sophie he seemed like a better person.

"Johnny?" Sophie asked as she snuck into his room. Her friend was now lying face up. He could see her perfectly and she could see him perfectly. "How are you?"

"F-fine," Johnny barely replied. Sophie could tell that it hurt for him to talk. Inside it was killing her to talk as well but she began to ramble on about the rumble and how it was totally useless.

"I don't like fights, Johnny. They're no good and they solve nothin'," Sophie complied. A tear formed in her eyes, as she knew that what had happened to Johnny was pretty much the result of a fight. If Pony and Johnny and Sophie had never run into those Socs, Johnny would probably still be okay today and the boy that Johnny killed would still be alive. "Bad things happen to good people in fights." Sophie felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Johnny pushed his hand on top of hers in comfort, "I-it's t-t-t…" Sophie knew that he was trying to say that he agreed with her. Johnny now realized that fighting solved nothing. It did nothing for anyone. Too bad it took getting hurt and lying on his deathbed for him to realize it.

"I love you, Johnny," Sophie said as she looked at Johnny in the eyes. It was clear to her that he was not going to make it. His eyes looked so weak and tired and his body seemed so sick. She knew that he was suffering in every way. It was completely obvious. Even breathing looked like a chore for the poor boy. And inside, it was killing Sophie.

She remembered what she had told him earlier that day. She had only told him it because she figured that it would be the last time she would ever see him again. But now that she was here with him she whispered it one last time, "You can go, Johnny. I don't want you to suffer any longer. We all love you so much. But we do not want you to suffer any longer. You may go, if it hurts too much." Johnny nodded as he squeezed her hand. Tears filled his eyes too. He never thought that he would feel so scared before he died. He never knew that someone would care so much when he died. He figured he'd be a lonely old man that no one cared about. But now he realized that someone really cared for him.

"C'mon, Sophie," someone hissed at the door causing Sophie to jump. Soapy looked at Dally in horror. She never liked it when he was angry. Instantly she did as she was told and followed him out of the room, waving her tiny hand at Johnny as she passed through the door.

Outside Dally grabbed Soapy's hand and pulled her down the street. He was in a hurry and the little girl was slowing him down. He needed a plan. Looking around Dally hitched out his thumb for a ride. He was hoping a sympathetic driver would see the little girl and help them on their way.

Dally was right. In a minute an older man pulled over. "Where ya headed?"

Dally lied. "Me and my little sister are just headed home after visiting our sick Grandma in the hospital, can we get a lift?" The man agreed and Dally pulled Soapy into the car. They were back at the Curtis home in a few short minutes.

As soon as they got out of the man's car Dally rushed Sophie onto the porch and took off running. He wasn't about to waste time dropping off Sophia when he could be fighting.

Sophie, on the other hand, stood on the porch debating to herself. She could easily just stay on the porch, like a good girl, and wait for her brothers to come home. But something inside of her was telling her to stop Dally and tell him that the fight wasn't worth it. This fight wasn't going to make Johnny any better. So she did what she thought was right: she ran after him.

"Wait!" Sophie cried as she ran off of her front porch and into the street. Hard rain began to fall as she ran. "Wait, Dally!" she cried once more. She kept running. Ahead, she could see Dally running with all of his might to the lot.

Dally heard the squeal of wet tires on the pavement as he turned to see the speeding Ford jump the curb. In the streetlight the greaser noticed a small figure roll across the hood of the car, landing in a clump on the ground.

Dally stood still long enough to hear the passenger yell out. "Oh man you killed her! I think you killed the little girl." The four socs crowded around the dark figure as the fifth on ran for help.

Dally doubled back and pushed past the well-dressed boys who were covered in mud. The sight on the ground sent a sick feeling through his body as he fell to his knees. "Soapy! Soapy!" He shook her limp body, but she did not respond.

A young boy, not more than sixteen years old looked at the hood. " I think she's dead."

Rage filled up inside of Dally, "You bastard! She was only seven, for Christ's sake! She was only seven!" Dally lunged toward the boy punching him square in the jaw. Two of the socials gave Dally a glare as if ready to start something but the one that was hit warned them not to. The fifth Social came back, having not found help. Walking over he checked her pulse, "I'm not sure…but I think she might be dead."

Dallas Winston scooped the little girl in his arms and knew she needed help.

Dally ran to where he knew the boys would be walking home. He knew that the rumble was most likely over by now. Looking towards the front of the rumble he found all five guys cheering happily.

"Darry!" Dally cried with every once of strength left in his body.

Darry stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Dallas Winston holding his baby sister in arms. Instant thoughts of the worst fell through his mind. _What if she was hurt? Could she breath? Was she in pain? Is she…. alive?_

"Sophie!" Darry screamed out suddenly as he came out of his daze. This caught the four other boy's attention who ran right along next to Darry.

"What happened?" Darry asked as he stopped in front of Dally. He could see his poor little sister in his arms. She looked very pale and weak. Her tiny face was bruised and bleeding at the tip of her forehead.

Tears threatened Dally's eyes. A big portion of this was his fault. He should have never left Sophie alone on the porch. He should have never decided to attend that stupid rumble in the first place. "She…she was running after me…when…. when…"

Darry didn't understand. Where were they running from? What had Dally done? "Wow, Dally. Where were you running from?" Darry asked, his temper rising. There was his baby sister in Dallas Winston's arms.

"She got hit by socs when I was runnin' to the rumble!" Dally cried out. Instant

grief filled through Darry's body. None of this would have happened if he hadn't left Sophie with Dally. He could have just stayed home with her. He didn't need to go to the rumble. Selfishness. Darry was being selfish to go to the rumble.

Pony stared at his little sister's body. He couldn't tell if she was dead or not. What if she was? It would kill him…and Soda! Looking next to him he could see his older brother in tears. Full-blown tears!

"I shoulda stayed with her!" Soda cried in anger, "I didn't have to go to that damn rumble…" Soda fell into Steve's arms crying. He couldn't bare the sight.

"I…I think we should take her to the hospital," Two Bit said lowly. In his heart, he knew that she was dead. But in his mind he figured that she had a small chance of living. Just maybe?

* * *

"Time of death," a doctor called out looking at his watch, "One forty seven p.m." Looking over at the six boys, he gave them an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry. She had severe internal bleeding and…"

Darry shook his head in agreement while Steve and Two Bit tried to hold back Dally from beating up from the doctor. Dally figured that since they were Greasers the doctor wasn't working as hard.

Soda just stared at his little sister's dead body. Just five hours earlier he was driving her to the hospital to have Dally watch her. How could this have happened?

"It's okay, little buddy," Darry said from behind him, even though it wasn't. Nothing would ever be okay again. Their lives were completely changed by Sophie's death.

Soda shook his head angrily, "No it ain't, Darry." Darry tried to hug his little brother but Soda pushed him away. From the distance Pony could see his brothers and the gang (minus Johnny) looking at his little sister's dead body in the ER room. She was gone. But for whatever reason, Pony still felt like she was sitting at home waiting for them to come home. He didn't feel like she was gone.

Wondering off because he couldn't handle the sight of his dead sister any longer, Pony found himself in Johnny's room. How he had gotten there, he didn't know. But he did know that he needed to tell Johnny about little Sophie dying.

"Hey, Johnny," Pony said softly, trying to figure out how he was going to explain the horrific night to Johnny. But before his mind got to thinking his lips opened and put the whole summary into words. Tears permeated down his face without any control.

After listening to the whole story Johnny pulled Pony close to him and said breathlessly, "Don't worry bout it none, I'll look after her, just remember to stay gold Ponyboy. Stay gold." And with that, Johnny Cade died.

Tears poured down Pony's face. Two of the most important people in his life had died in one night. Walking out of the room he caught up with the gang where he explained to them about Johnny dying.

"NO!" Dally cried as he slammed his rough fist against the wall.

"Dallas," Darry tried to calm him down but Dally only took off in a run. He was beyond reasoning at that point and the whole gang knew it. No one dared to go after him.

"I want to go," Pony mumbled softly. Darry and Soda both nodded and the gang followed them, weakly, out the door. All five guys were still injured from the rumble and figured they'd go home and bandage up.

But going home, Soda did not clean himself up. Instead he sat in Sophie's room and cried his heart away. She wasn't coming home ever again. And somehow, in his heart, he knew that. But his body still felt like she was coming home.

"Soda," Pony knocked on the door. He could see that his older brother had been crying and wanted desperately to make him feel better, but to do that he'd have to bring Sophie back from the dead.

"Yea," Soda replied quietly.

"Dally called. He needs us. The cops are after him and we're headed to the park," Soda nodded, not very interested in much anymore. Getting up, he reluctantly ran behind the guys to the park.

Arriving the five boys saw Dally standing in the middle of the park police surrounded him. Fear swallowed up Pony's entire body as he watched his older brother intervene with the problem. Pony knew he was going to try and talk him out of doing anything stupid. Just as he was up next to him Dally pulled his fake gun out from inside his jacket.

"Don't shoot!" Pony screamed. But the police officers shot nonetheless. And the boys watched a dear friend fall to the ground, dead.

"Dally!" Two Bit and Steve looked over him to see that he was, in fact, dead. His body was already cold and his eyes were in the nothing ness of space.

"Darry, get up," Soda and Pony turned over Darry over, only to find his ice-cold ice staring into the bitter world of nothing. He, too, was dead.

**There's a way to end a chapter, eh? I'm deeply sad as well but I still have two more chapters to go. I hope that this part moved you all in some ways.**

**Readers of The Story Heart Killers:**

Okay I have decided to restart Heart Killers. I am going to change starting from the second chapter. Things will be much different but yet, they will still stay somewhat the same. I may/may not include stuff from the book. I'm not sure yet. Okay well that's it.

**Please R&R! Thank you to all that reviewed before, there will be one last thanking in the final chapter. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Here is the last STORY chapter of The Smallest Curtis. I will be doing a little _'how Sophie came to mind'_ thing next chapter. I hope everyone will get a kick out of it…even if the story was sad. I thank each and every one of y'all that reviewed (you mean so much to me!) and please read the new _Heart Killers_ (when it comes out)…lol.**

_Chapter Nine_

_Epilogue_

_(Soda's POV, not in Summer of 1962)_

I would love more than anything to tell you that after four of our dearest friends dying that we got to go home and move on. I would love to say that our lives continued on as best as they could with the help of Steve and Two Bit. But they didn't.

Our lives went downhill after all four of our family members died. By the state, Pony and I were sent to live in a boy's home until we were eighteen. They sold our home with all of our belongings and treasures (including Sophie and Darry's things). It was awful!

And as I sit her and think about my lovely little sister, the way she looked, the way she laughed, the way she got excited when Two Bit threw her up into the air, I think she would be twenty-two (since the year is 1984) and probably would have been finishing college or starting a family with some man that she really loved. But sadly, she will always be seven in my mind. I cannot picture her as an older, more mature adult. I can only picture her as the sweet little girl that I loved greatly.

I'd love to tell you that once I got out of the boy's home, my life was perfect. But it wasn't. Pony still had three more years to go yet and I was homeless. Trying my hardest, I got my job back at the DX and I still work there today.

I waited until Pony was done in the Boy's Home and then we bought ourselves a small apartment. Pony went to the local community college while I still worked at the DX station.

Pony graduated and became a journalist for _Time _magazine. That was where he met his wife, Rose. She was an editor and the two fell in love. The two were married in 1982 and they now have a daughter and a son named Sophia and Michael.

Thankfully, they still live in Tulsa. Just they live on the nicer side. I wouldn't necessarily say the Soc territory but I would say it's pretty damn close. Every once in a while they invite me over for dinner and stuff but I never really feel that excited to attend.

Sandy left when she found out that she was pregnant with some other guy's baby. I hated the idea of being two-timed so I never really applied myself to any lady's heart. Though many girls tried to make me fall in love with them…I never did. There was only one girl that I had ever loved: Sandy.

And that was how our lives ended. Darry died. Sophie died. Dally died. Johnny died. They'll never come back I know that. But I still can't help but sit by the door and wait.

Not a day goes by that Sophie doesn't cross my mind. And every time she does a small smirk falls across my face. My one and only wish in this would be to go back to the summer of 1962. I think I could have changed so much…

**Tear that is the very end of _The Smallest Curtis _except I still do have one other chapter that I will post along with this one…so review and find out how dear Sophie popped into my head…lol!**


	10. How Sophia Came To Mind

**The Smallest Curtis**

**A Story on how this story came to mind. **

**Sophia Curtis 1955-1962**

Small Sophie came to my mind in so many ways. I have three half siblings (two sisters and a brother) and each one brought something to the table (as well as my cousin). My little cousin was pretty much the primary idea for little Sophie's character. Like Sophie, she is tiny and has dark hair and is very silly. The only difference was that Sophie was a bit older.

Sophie really popped into my mind while I was playing with my little sister. I thought about what it might be like if the Curtis brothers had a little sister that was a little bit younger than expected. And what she would be like.

**Sophie's Relationships**

As many of you noticed, Sophie was very close to Sodapop and Two Bit. I based their relationships on my sister and mine's. We each have little nicknames for one another, as do Soda and Sophie (that is somewhat why their names both start with an 'S'). I had to think of a name that went with Sodapop and had a god nickname. The original name for Sophie was going to be Gracie but I couldn't think of a good enough nickname so I went with other name ideas. I had Tyler, Shauna, and Sophia. I finally went with Sophia and 'Sophie' and 'Soapy' as her nicknames.

As well as that I had Two Bit (in the first chapter) throw her around and tickle her, which is exactly how my sister and I are. It was so easy to apply our relationship to this story.

**The Ending**

I knew from the start that the ending wasn't going to be a happy one. I was in a very sad mood when I wrote this story and decided that it was going to be a sad ending. And so it was.

Originally, Darry was not going to die on the same night as Sophie. I was going to have him die later, from a heart attack. But when I consulted _Erinskie _she suggested that I kill Darry that same night. So I did.

The chapter where Sophie was killed was very difficult to write. It was the first thing that I have ever wrote that involved tears (that's kind of corny, I know). But it was all-true.

**The Smallest Curtis**

I hope that all of you enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a blast thinking it up and writing it…I'm just glad that y'all reviewed. I thank each and every one of you.

**Volleyballlover :)**


End file.
